


Ship Them Like Their Soulmates

by MultiFanGirlWickedPony



Category: Disney - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Road to El Dorado, Star Trek (2009), Star Wars, Steven Universe - Fandom, Wicked the musical
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, crackshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanGirlWickedPony/pseuds/MultiFanGirlWickedPony
Summary: Instructions in the first chapter.





	Ship Them Like Their Soulmates

Ok. Here's the deal. You see the fandoms in the description? The description is your friend. Pick two to four characters in one or more of those fandoms. Now, I'll be setting all of these fic/lets in a universe where there are soulmates. Basically, a person one is destined to be with, either platonically or romantically. Give me a way to recognize those soulmates, and if you want those characters to be in a platontic or romantic soulmate relationship. _I will run with it._

Here are some examples of good prompts:

1\. Tulio/Miguel, Romantic, Soulmates share a mark somewhere on the body.

(This is a good one because it gives me all the basic information that I have asked for.)

2\. I would like to see new!Kirk and new!Spock in a platontic soulmate relationship where your soulmates name is written on your wrist.

(Again, they have given me all the basic information that I need to know. And they used a full sentence this time.)

3\. Please give me Twilight and Rarity in a platonic soulmate relationship with each other, but both in a romantic soulmate relationship with Princess Luna, you know your soulmate when you touch them.

(This is especially good because it's for more than two characters and it tells me the dynamic you want between them.)

Some examples of bad prompts:

1\. Spock/Urhura

(Too vague.)

2\. Tulio/Miguel/Chel, platontic and romantic, names on wrist

(Ok…so do you want Chel to be platontic with Tulio and Miguel, or do you want Miguel to be platonic with Tulio and Chel? Again, too vague.)

Crackships are allowed and encouraged. I may even post a few ships of my own. So…are you game?


End file.
